1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote shifting device for vehicle transmissions whereby the driver forward in the cab of a bus, for instance, can effect by remote control the shifting of the transmission located in the engine compartment at the very rear of the bus. This system includes feedback transmission position indicating means for the cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are disclosures of a number of shifters used on busses, for instance, by which the driver up forward can shift the transmission at the rear of the bus. Often this is accompanied by means of a rod or flexible cable operable from the driver's cab, the rod or cable extending rearwardly to the engine compartment. A drawback of such prior devices has been that after considerable time and service, parts have rusted or deteriorated to the extent that the remote control is no longer operable. This has meant the re-installation in the bus of new parts, which installation is a great undertaking in view of the fact that the mechanical equipment described above has run the length of the vehicle. It should be noted that because busses are built to last over a period of, say, twenty years, the breakdown of prior art remote shifting devices has been a very considerable factor in the maintenance of such a vehicle.